fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimura/Quotes
Recruitment Enemy Yukimura Conquest Chapter 6 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Yukimura:' So, here we are. You have come back to us, but with a blade in hand. I suppose it's safe to surmise you have no intention of returning to Hoshido? *'Corrin:' You are correct. Nohr is my home. It's where I belong. *'Yukimura:' How very upsetting. If Lady Mikoto were here to see this, it would break her heart. Then again, she may just have smiled and said, "It's his/her path to choose." *'Corrin:' Yukimura... *'Yukimura:' But such talk is pointless, for our dear queen has left this realm. As for myself, I am above all a tactician for the honorable Hoshidan army. As such, I am obligated to prevent you from returning to Nohr! Defeated Conquest Chapter 22 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Yukimura:' "I will defend this fort and Hoshido, until death if I must. Though seeing us fight would have destroyed Queen Mikoto, it must be so." *'Corrin:' "This is not how I would have wanted this to end either, Yukimura. But here we are....so brace yourself!" Defeated Revelation Chapter 8 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "The final tally will favor me if keep this up... " (surge) * "Preparation is key to victory. The enemy could strike at any time." (weapon proficiency) * "Hm? What do we have here?" (item) * "As an aide to the royal family, I try to keep my appearance up to date. (accessory gift, asking) ** "Thank you for such a splendid gift. It will always remind me of you." (accessory gift, loved) ** "I am genuinely moved that you would remember my birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin." (accessory gift, birthday) ** "Oh, Lady Mikoto...I wish you'd lived to educate your daughter/son on gift etiquette..." (accessory gift: bath towel) **However, I can't let my concern for appearances hold me from my duties.(accessory gift, refused) * "Thank you for taking the time to see how I've been doing, Lord/Lady Corrin." (idle) * "I appreciate that you check up on me, Corrin." (idle, married) * "Be careful in the next battle, Corrin. I can't stand the thought of losing you..." (idle , married) * "Don't work yourself too hard, Corrin." (idle, married) * "I'm revisiting this book about tactics. Have you ever read it, Corrin?" (idle, married) * "How are you, Corrin? I've made another picture. Would you like to see it? (idle, married) * "Oh, Corrin! I've come up with a new idea that I'd love your opinion on." (idle, married) * "Oh, good day to you. Do you need help finding something?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "May I ask about your hobbies? How do you fill your free hours?" (free-time) Replying - Normal Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship * "Ah, Lord/Lady Corrin...I brought some figurines so we could stage our next battle." (Invite) * "Lord/Lady Corrin, I have some ideas about a new marionette." (Invite) * "Now, what kind of advice could I give to a couple of newlyweds like yourselves...?" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home! It's just the two of us here...We can finally relax." (Entrance) * "I've been waiting for you, Corrin. We have the rest of the day to ourselves." (Entrance) * "Welcome home. I've been busy working." (Entrance) * "Welcome back. I wanted to show how much I appreciate you, so I got you flowers." (Flowers) * "Welcome back home. I'm afraid my cheeks are still flushed from my bath..." (Before cool down) * "Hmm...That was the perfect follow-up to my hot bath." (After cool down) * "Welcome home, Corrin. I'm sorry for dozing off like that." (Wake up - Good) * "Corrin?! Please, don't wake me up like that again." (Wake up - Bad) * "I enjoy these moments with you. I only wish we had more of them." (Exit) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday *Happy birthday, Lady Corrin. I came up with a special gadget to celebrate." Level Up * "Automation is the future!" (6+ stats up) * "My efficiency has improved noticeably." (4-5 stats up) * "Precisely as I calculated." (2-3 stats up) * "Perhaps I didn't plan carefully enough..." (0-1 stats up) * "I have reached the limits of technology." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "My horizons COULD use expanding..." Confession Roster Hoshidan strategist and retainer to late Mikoto. His is mild and serious, but extremely diligent in his work. Likes to read and make gadgets in his spare time. Keeps accidentally breaking his glasses. Born on 4/28. Help Description Hoshidan strategist and one of Mikoto's retainers. Mild mannered and studious. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "As we planned." * "To battle!" * "Let us work together." * "I have a plan." * "Shall we?" * "Intriguing!" * "I will be your shield." * "After you." * "How shall we proceed?" Dual Strike * "I'm on my way!" * "Ah, pardon me." * "Room for one more?" * "Sorry to interrupt!" Dual Guard * "Predictable!" * "Do stay safe!" * "Unwise!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Why, thank you." Critical/Skill *"Only flesh." *"Regrettable." *"Right into my trap!" *"What was your exit strategy?" Defeated Enemy * "Another victory!" * "Automatic really." * "Exactly as planned!" * "Excellent!" * "Outwitted." Defeated by Enemy * "Lady....Mikoto...." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes